Moving is Always Hard
by ClairDeLunatic
Summary: Breanna Lovely moves to London but needs a place to stay She meets a girl at work and she offers her a place Little did she know that this girl was dating One Directions' Niall Horan Pulling Bre in she meets the boys but one seems to have his eye on her


_I don't own One Direction or the Hunger Games! Just the idea and people of this story!_

Moving is always hard, at least that's how 18year old Breanna Lovely thought as she loaded the car with her stuff. Breanna, preferably Bre, has only moved once in her life and that was only down the street from her old house. Now, she is moving to London to go to college and start a new life. Born and raised in America Bre always felt a little out of place, but after being introduced to the British culture via the internet she felt a little more at home with it than American culture. With the help of a scholarship Bre was able to get excepted into a small college in England, they were going to let her stay on campus for a month to get settled but they expected her to find an apartment by the end of the first month there.

Not too hard, right? The only problem is moving to a country where she doesn't know a single person and she is alone. Well alone for a year, her two best friends Danielle and Courtney will be joining her for the summer and maybe, their parents letting, they will move in with her.

Backing the last of her stuff into the car Bre sat in the front seat and pulled her long Auburn Brown hair into a high ponytail. She fumbled around with the radio before giving up ad plugging her iPod in. Normally she would play something like Red hot Chili Peppers or One Direction her two favorite two bands. But she needed to calm down so she pumped up the classical instrumental as she waited for her parents to finish with their car. Bre leaned back against her seat and shut her eyes thinking about what living so far away was going to be like.

Suddenly her passenger side door opened and her 21year old sister Sam jumped in and shut the door. Bre looked up startled out of her day dream. "You think I'm going to let you leave without me being there? Come on, and really Bre what do you have on?" Sam went for the iPod and quickly changed it to a more upbeat song. "There we go!" Sam said before belting out the lyrics in a successful attempt to get Bre to smile and laugh.

When their parents were ready in the car in front of them they left the big grey house in the quiet town, the only home Bre has ever known. Looking up as the pulled out of the driveway Bre had to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. She wanted to go, truly she did, but she knew that if she ever came back she would feel like a failure. With her sister soon to be a successful soccer player for the USA team and her older brother Vinny happy, married, and running his own Mechanic Company Bre was always the odd ball out. She was never good at sports, never sat with her father and brother as her father worked on Cars in their driveway. She would sit inside and daydream of a life she could never live, with romance and the perfect job. Bre really never lived up to anything. But that was going to change she told herself. As soon as she got settled she would find a good job, an apartment, and some friends.

The drive to the Airport was long but Sam made if fun, talking about what she was going to do when she visited and when she wasn't talking she was having a belting match with the music that was loud enough to shake the whole car. Once they got Bre's bags checked in they gathered around the point of no return as Bre liked to call it. This was as far as her family was allowed to go, the rest of the way was on her own, she started to shake a little. Her Mother was already in tears as she grabbed her daughter in a bone crushing hug. "You come home for every holiday you can, got it?" Her mother whispered in her ear.

"Okay Mom," Bre humored her mother, knowing how tight she was on money already she would be lucky if she could make it home for New Year's. Her Dad was next, and in her father's arms she felt like a little girl again not wanting to let go of her father to go to preschool. To just stay in her father's arms where she knew she was protected and sheltered from the bad in the world, where she smelt his cologne and felt like home. All too soon the hug ended and finally she embraced her sister. Even with the age difference Bre was always close with her sister, sharing a room together for about 10years could do that. "I'll miss you," Bre whispered. Sam said nothing, only pulled her little sister closer.

Letting go was hard but after some more goodbyes, Bre was going waving goodbye one more time before turning a corner and that was it, no turning back. Sitting at the gate and getting on the plane were a blur, only when the seat belt light went off and people were able to move did Bre finally wake up. She had a nice seat by the window turning to find out who was sitting with her she found empty seats. It wasn't a big flight and there weren't many people on the plane so it was reasonable that not all the seats would be filled. But staring at the empty seats caused something in Bre to snap and she tried to hold back the gross sobs that wanted to escape, because here she was alone again going to an unknown place to be, you guessed it, alone.

Turning over in her seat she faced the window, reclined her seat a little, and set up her iPod to play throughout the flight. Closing her eyes she drifted off to Harry Styles singing in her eye, _"Circles, we're going in circles. Dizzies all it makes us, we know where it takes us we're been before."_

* * *

Bre was woken up by the flight attendant lightly shaking her shoulder, popping out her ear buds she turned around to face the makeup clogged face of an over cheery flight woman. "Sweetheart, we are getting ready to land please put your seat in the upright position and buckle your seat belt!" She stood there and smiled until Bre nodded her head before continuing down the line and repeating the same thing to other passengers. Doing as told Bre righted her seat and buckled up, letting out a shaky breath she prepared herself for a new life.

* * *

After getting off the plane Bre found her way to baggage check, the college was going to send a man and a car to help her with her things, so she looked around till she found a sign with her name on it. Walking over she found a man in his late 30's with brown shaggy hair and a nice suit on. He saw her coming and his brown eyes followed her till she stopped in front of him. Smiling down at her, he offered his hand, and in the first British accent she heard asked, "You must be Breanna Lovely, and what a lovely name I must say, for a most lovely girl." Bre blushed but took his hand and gave it a quick shake before dropping it. "I'm Mr. Carlson," He continued. "and I'm here to help you with your bags and escort you to St. Benedicts."

Bre kindly said thank you and made polite conversation until her bags arrived. She found out that Mr. Carlson was the school's driver for people like Bre that fly in from around the world. He said the campus was absolutely beautiful and that everyone that worked there was kind and like a little family.

After collecting her things Bre and Mr. Carlson made their way to the car. It wasn't long before Bre had her nose pressed to the window as she gazed at the darkening skyline of London. The trip to St. Benedicts was not to long but long enough that Mr. Carlson had to shake Bre who had started to doze off. Getting out of the car Bre looked up at her new home for the moment. Mr. Carlson was right when he said it was beautiful, trees lined the walkway up to a building that was a small castle. After unloading the car they made their way to the old mini castle, Bre taking glances around the trees to see newer building surrounded by meadows and small fields. They paused at the door as Mr. Carlson swiped a card in front of a sensor; there was a quick buzzing sound as the massive doors unlocked and Mr. Carlson pushed them open. He inclined his hand and said "After you," Bre gave him a smile and stepped inside.

The inside wasn't much different from the outside; the only difference was that the inside had been visited by the twenty-first century. Mr. Carlson came in behind her and put her bags down. "I'm going to let them know you're here, I'll only be a moment." He said before turning into a door off to the left of the front doors. The door shut behind him and Bre was alone. She put down her things and sat on one of her suitcases. She looked around and tried to imagine what going here was going to be like, would she make friends easy, would people like her? Hate her?

Bre was still lost in thought when Mr. Carlson came back out paperwork in hand, he pick up the bags he put down before and started walking down the hall. When Bre didn't move he turned back confused. Bre was staring at a spot above the window that looked out into a small field of flowers, a stoic look on her face. Mr. Carlson had to call her name a couple of times before Bre looked up startled. Mr. Carlson smirked at her as she quickly apologized and grabbed her things. "You might want to be careful Bre, this is London not some small town. If you're in someone's way and not paying attention they are going to move yourself for you." Mr. Carlson warned her as he showed the way to her room.

Unlocking the door, they stepped inside a small white cube. There was a bed against on the far left wall and a desk against the right wall. A large window with a window seat lined the far wall by the bed. The wall with the door was lined with a dresser and another door that led to what Bre guessed as the Bathroom. Mr. Carlson placed her bags against the dresser, straightened, turned to her and said, "I hope you enjoy your years here at St. Benedicts, here is your paperwork you need to turn into the main office tomorrow, and may the odds be ever in your favor." Bre couldn't hold back the laugh at the _Hunger Games_ reference and said her goodbyes as she shut the door behind Mr. Carlson. Going through some of her things she quickly found her bedding and made her bed.

She took a look at the paperwork that Mr. Carlson had left her and filled out everything that needed doing. She found her class sheet; her first class was not for another day so tomorrow would be spent unpacking and sightseeing. Putting the paper to the side she closed the folder and stood up to stretch. Looking at the white walls she felt a little boxed in so she opened the window. She welcomed the Cold air that filled the room and quickly changed for bed. The clock that sat on the desk only read 9:20 but Bre felt like she had ran a 12mile race and the bed looked to comforting. Turning the light off she turned in for the night, turning on her iPod she once again drifted off to the voice of Harry Styles, _"When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight. It just won't feel right, cause I can love you more than this, yeah."_


End file.
